Typically today, there are many different types of content frameworks to represent content, and many different types of document formats to format various types of documents. Many times, each of these frameworks and formats requires its own associated software in order to build, produce, process or consume an associated document. For those who have the particular associated software installed on an appropriate device, building, producing, processing or consuming associated documents is not much of a problem. For those who do not have the appropriate software, building, producing, processing or consuming associated documents is typically not possible.
Against this backdrop, there is a continuing need for ubiquity insofar as production and consumption of documents is concerned.